


诗歌谋杀策划

by holicccccc



Category: FP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc





	诗歌谋杀策划

奥黛特太太家最近前不久雇了一位园丁，园丁先生姓李，太太叫他相赫。  
他喜欢读诗，词藻从猫唇里偷偷跑出来，扬起了三月的暖风。奥黛特太太喜欢听他念诗，我也很喜欢往诗人的小腿上依靠，等着享受春光，带我到梦里摘下蔷薇。  
等到奥黛特太太出城的那晚，我却看到了李相赫隐藏得最深的一面。  
十四行诗被冷落得搁在了一旁，树下的两个人磕磕碰碰，顺其自然就把书摔到了玫瑰从里。  
李相赫的手一直在对方身上游走，胡乱地把他的学士帽扔掉。  
哦，是韩王浩，西街的坏小孩，又偷偷爬进我的花园。奥黛特太太极其讨厌这个偷玫瑰的孩子，捉住他几次，却不料到韩王浩正在她的案发现场里，炫耀着他成年的年纪。  
我说了这么多，李相赫已经坐在了藤条秋千上，跨里的毛茸茸正在二四六下地吃着红肿的性器。在后门看得不过瘾，我就轻悄悄地溜到了玫瑰田里。韩王浩突然冒出了两声呜咽，是我做了好事情，故意踩草丛的功劳。树顶油灯照得他干呕的泪发着光，口里抿着的精液像极了蜂蜜蛋糕上的圈圈奶油。李相赫心满意足帮他试擦嘴角的浊液，接过他的手臂将他拥入怀里。学士服被扒开，滑溜溜的屁股坐在了我家园丁的大腿上。李相赫知道我恃宠而骄的本性，更何况他的性器被人意外完完全全地吞下，少不了我一份功，我又往前走了两步。走到了他们的腿边。  
“王浩什么都不穿，成年就放肆了”  
“听诗人念诗，总得给点打赏”  
柱头一直在后穴打转，韩王浩受不住撩拨便开始咿咿呀呀的喊叫，他原本坐着好好地快变成九十度的弯腰。他喊李相赫的名字的时候，像饥渴的野猫，像北街花枝招展只念贪欢的妓女，全身每一处毛孔都散发情欲泛滥的荷尔蒙。李相赫越推进，他便越回头讨更多的亲吻。  
“你从来不念诗给我”  
李相赫不敢写，也找不到完美无瑕诗句。韩王浩的屁股把阴茎吃得紧紧的，上面流泪下面也跟着流水，雏子身体紧致被开拓完就是老鸠的贴合。学士服被彻底剥夺，乳头暴露在空气中。煤油灯光照耀他肿胀的乳粒，单薄的胸部根本比不上少女发育期的乳房，但是总可以勾引到不同的涉猎者。每一首诗形容他都是错误，触摸的人失了触觉，品尝他的人丧失味觉，李相赫就是最大的受害者。他们在花房里做爱，躺在半干湿的玫瑰花堆里，昏了头，泄漏喘息。下一次就记录在夕阳偏照下的口交，韩王浩的小屁股抵着地板，冰冷刺激，绞住落日霞光。李相赫爱这种感觉，爱他从为人到性交上不肯罢休的性格。  
但他从不为他念诗。  
他们知道他们的情欲，终将杀死诗歌。  
一个晚上，两张嘴，都被填得心欢，闭闭合合歌颂着美味。  
月光记录他身上的抓痕吻痕，都是李相赫爱的足迹，他和夜色一起吻着颤抖的他。

爱不过是一种疯狂。

隔天之后韩王浩也跟家里人出城了，李相赫带我去买小鱼干的时候顺路走到了韩王浩的家门口。我叼着他写好的信，稳当地塞进了信筒里。  
我才不是普通野猫，李相赫写给韩王浩的东西我都知道，你可别不信。

“希望不久我将把你紧紧地搂在怀中,吻你亿万次,像在赤道下面那样炽烈的吻”  
他的确是这么写下去的。


End file.
